The Intelligence Query
by NotWonderland
Summary: Sheldon is used to being the smartest person in the room, until he met Amy. My first attempt at fanfic.


Disclaimer: I dont own anything wish I did though

Sheldon Cooper was used to being the smartest person in the room. It was how it had always been and, he assumed, always would be. He relied on this, felt safe because of it, his brain was his defence, few people could compare.

If it wasn't for his meddling friends and soiled hosiery he never would have met Amy and that both made him smile, for he was happy to meet someone who understood him so well, and feel unease for their similarities were the very way she could so easily disarm him.

The first time the thought that he might not be the smartest in the room, flitted across his mind was that day in Caltech. Sheldon had taken her there to brag, to simply show off, and impress his new "friend that was a girl". In hindsight her remarks that day in defending her science were brilliant, Amy was able to make a comeback to all his comments without stress, whilest he was floundering shocked and impressed (though he would never admit this to anyone). Their relationship was over though and Sheldon believed he would continue on as though Amy had never made a impression.

The 25 cats may have been the second time he realised she was smarter, for as he was having his own strange meltdown, she had gone on with her life as normal. Amy sat primly on his couch listening to Mary and he could feel her analysing his reactions, trying to understand the inner workings of his brain. He is not stupid enough to fall for his mothers reverse phychology mumbo jumbo hadn't fallen for it for several years, however this gave him a unique opportunity to get Amy back in his life and (almost) save face.

The third time was the "feelings Experiment" as he had taken to calling it. Amy's carefully thought out plan detailing the ways she would increase her boyfriends feelings for her. To anyone else Sheldon would have given them his look of haughty derision and scolded them for engaging in such a fruitless endever, but this wasn't anyone else, and he wanted her to succeed for his feelings had already increased and been getting steadily greater for some time, he wanted to be freer with her but years of deniel to that side of him self was stronger and hard to ignore. When she knocked on his door with a large trench coat on and hair pulled back he knew she was up to something, when the coat dropped to the floor and she stood before him in the blue Star Trek uniform, his jaw dropped and he thought this vixen knew what he would be unable to resist. He thought for a second then she was smarter than him but the thought flew out his mind, along with everything else, when she advanced towards him carrying the scanner.

The fourth time was more of sum of all of the parts. She always one upped him in their relationship summits and renegotiations, he would leave happy and smug, blissfully unaware that they had made another leap in the direction Amy wanted. It always took a couple days for it to sink in, for Sheldon to realise his carefully thought out contract was looking less and less like the one originally presented to Amy, but as time as passed he found himself less annoyed and more a mixture of nervous excitement. Giving in quicker to her requests but still putting up a pretense of unease, the physical side of things was still a challenge for him but since their Valentines kiss it had become easier. Their Prom night talk relaxing him fully to his "hippy" feelings as the pressure was lifted from his shoulders. Sheldon was almost certain after that night that she was smarter than him.

Christmas night dinner was the time he knew for sure she was smarter then him. He had tried to ruin her favorite holiday, something he was now less than proud of, however it seemed the only way to stop the foolishness at December every year. But instead of ruining the night she had suprised him with the best gift he could have received. Amy understood him better then anyone and the Cookies were her way of showing that. Sheldon missed his family, especially his meemaw, leaving them at such a young age meant relying on his self and not getting tied down in emotions, but every year when a young Sheldon would return home on break, the first thing he noticed was the smell of those Cookies, usually followed by Meemaws arms encircling him as she whispered in his ear "welcome home Moonpie". To everyone else those Cookies were a nice treat to celebrate the holidays to Sheldon they were home.

To others these occurrences would mean a doting girlfriend or simply someone who cares, but Sheldon knew better. Amy had managed to bring the seemingly robotic man out of his shell in a way that many had been trying to for years. She wasn't the first women to attempt to get his attention, however she was the only one to hold it for more than a fleeting second. Bernadette was smart but couldn't beat him at counterfactuals or any other game they had played at the aparment, during their games nights. Leonard was argueably the smartest, of the rest of the group,but couldn't out think him or even negotiate around his roomate argreement, not until he got a lawyer anyway. It was always Amy, she was the one sent to negotiate with him, scold him when he made a inappropriate comment and explain why it was wrong, soothe him when he found out Matt Smith was leaving Doctor Who and he didn't know if he could handle the change, and she did everytime always making him feel better about himself or understand the others side as well as his own. The gang always said she spoke "Sheldonese" after a while they just said "Shamy" and he stopped caring about the name because it meant he wasn't alone anymore, he had a equal, someone could translate his talk from the condescension that came across to the concern underneath.

Sheldon decided that Christmas Eve he needed to know the truth. Amy had never lied about her IQ Sheldon had simply never asked, always assuming he was the smartest in the group. The rest of the gang had left and Sheldon had stayed back opting to help clean up and get a ride home later in the evening. They were reclining on her couch, drinking their tea and watching a documentary, when he looked across at her, smiling fondly at the way she was cradling her cup, taking delicate sips every so often. "Amy, I know I have never asked before" he started nervously, she looked across and their eyes met, "But.. um.. what is your...? I mean ah..." his nervous stuttering had her worried. "What is it Sheldon? its Ok you can ask me anything" "How many points higher than me are you?" he finally blurted out, big blue eyes staring into hers. "She looked at him for a moment, and Sheldon wondered if she had understood the question. After what seemed like a eternity, but was probably a couple seconds, she replied "Three" then calmly took a mouthful of her tea. Sheldon nodded once, and smiling turned back to the TV.  
>Sheldon Cooper always knew Amy Farrah Fowler was smarter than he was and he wouldn't have it any other way.<p>

A/N: Ok so this is my first attempt at writing anything resembling a story since finishing high school 6 years ago. Its probably terrible but i had to get it out of my head. Thanks for reading and I hope I didn't butcher these characters too much.


End file.
